That's My Tribal
by Zidane Tribal
Summary: If you watch That's My Bush..Then you'll love watching That's My Tribal..And Remember to give some Reviews on it!


That's My Tribal  
By Hinobuo Sakachi  
  
Hello and once again I'm Hinobuo Sakachi and this time were gonna do a little combining. If you watch the show That's My Bush, then you'll know what this story is gonna be about. That's right, Zidane is the president of the U.S. and yes he is causing mayhem. Well I hope you enjoy today's episode.  
Characters: Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, Beatrix, Freya, Blank.  
  
Story  
  
~The White House~  
Zidane walks into the Green Room  
Zidane: Hey Dagger!  
People cheer in the backround  
Zidane: Have you seen my, my, oh man I forgot what it was.  
Dagger comes in  
Dagger: Zidane!  
People cheer and hoot  
Dagger: Zidane are you looking for the tv guide again?  
Zidane: Now Dagger I didn't say I was looking for that. I'm looking for uumm uuumm  
Beatrix walks in holding a tv guide.  
Beatrix: Ah Mr. President.  
The crowd cheer and hoot in the background again.  
Beatrix: I found the tv guide you were looking for.  
Zidane: Oh not now Princess!  
Dagger: Zidane, how could you?  
Zidane: Oh I'm sorry honey, I was only gonna watch the history channel that's all!  
Dagger: Oh is that right? Alright then, well have fun learning.  
Vivi comes through the door.  
Vivi: Hey Zidane it's your favorite neighbor.  
People start cheering for Vivi.  
The theme of the show starts playing  
He's the President, Resident, Kind of in charge, he's got the whole country saying That's My Tribal! Lots of all the fame when you're the president everyone knows your name, It's My Tribal! I can't believe he's actually in the white house, That's all WOW..That's My Tribal!  
Vivi: So Zidane are we up for tonight?  
Zidane: we sure are and of course we'll be up for some educational tv.  
Vivi: Educational tv? Zidane you said we were gonna watch the fight tonight.  
Dagger: Fight? Now Zidane what have we talked about watching fights?  
Zidane: Oh but Dagger sweety poo tonight it's Mike Tyson versus De la Hoya!  
Dagger: Oh fine but you gotta promise me you'll have dinner with me on Friday!  
Zidane: Oh fine then.  
Vivi: Hey Zidane are we gonna watch the fight or not?  
Zidane: Huh? Oh sorry Vivi  
Vivi: Well lets get connected.  
Both Vivi and Zidane sit on the couch and turn on the TV.  
Blank walks by.  
Blank: Mr. President what are you doing here watching the Tyson versus De La Hoya, let me in on this too.  
Blank jumps onto the couch and watchs.  
Blank: So who do you think is gonna win boss?  
Zidane: Ah who knows.  
~Meanwhile Mrs. Tribal~  
Dagger: Oh Freya this is great. Ha I'm gonna have a great dinner Friday.  
Freya: Yeah like the last time when he forgot.  
Dagger: Oh come on this time he'll keep his promise.  
Freya: Oh sure and then he'll remember were he put his underwear.  
Dagger: Oh come on Freya, I know Zidane and he'll keep his promise.  
~Meanwhile~  
Blank: Oh yeah Zidane you also have that meeting with the president against abortion and Ms. Finkle with women's rights on Friday.  
Zidane: WHAT!  
Zidane jumps off the couch  
Zidane: But Blank I have dinner with Dagger.  
Blank: Well you'll have to cancel it besides Mr. Dull hates being canceled.  
Zidane: AW MAN WHAT AM I GONNA DO!  
Blank: Well don't look at me this is your problem.  
Vivi: Not mine either Zidane, so you'll have to be on your own.  
Blank: By the way he's coming tomorrow to visit.  
Vivi: And I'll be gone. Goodbye  
Vivi runs off  
Zidane: Great a meeting and a dinner, what am I gonna do?  
Zidane thinks for a minute. Then he gets a idea.  
Zidane: I got it.  
Blank: What?  
Zidane: Here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna have the dinner in one room and I'll have the meeting in the Red room.  
Freya walks by  
Freya: I didn't work for George W. Bush when he did it.  
Zidane: Oh hush up Freya. I'll make sure this works.  
Freya: And why is that?  
Zidane: Because I need you.  
Freya: What?  
Zidane: I want you to give me a signal so I can go from one room to another.  
Freya: I'm telling you it's not gonna work.  
Zidane: Five weeks vacation.  
Freya: Deal.  
Blank: I'm guessing this won't work either.  
Zidane: Oh come on Blank it will work.  
Blank: Fine, I'll go along.  
Zidane: Good.  
~The Next Day~  
Zidane walks into his office with Blank.  
Blank: Mr. President I want you to meet Mr. Dull  
Zidane looks at a empty chair.  
Zidane: Where is he?  
Blank: Look down.  
Zidane looks down and sees a 5 inch man who can barely open his eyes.  
Zidane: OH MY GOSH.  
Dull: Ya damm right oh my gosh.  
Blank: Mr. Dull was able to survive a abortion and he ended up like this.  
Zidane: Geez last time I ever do this.  
Dull: Dammit I ain't here for bull I'm here to make sure our little meeting will be good.  
Zidane: Uh yeah of course it will.  
Dull: Good cause if ya cancel I'll rip your heart up.  
Zidane smiles for a moment.  
~Friday, Green Room~  
Both Zidane and Dagger walk in and sit down for their private dinner  
Dagger: Oh Zidane you shouldn't have.  
Zidane: Ah yes I should sweety cause it's gonna be a good one. Gentlemen!  
A group of guitar players come in and play a song.  
Zidane hears something.  
Zidane: Oh I better go check on our food. You wait here and enjoy the music k?  
Dagger: ok.  
Zidane runs off.  
~Living Room~  
Zidane: What is it?  
Freya: Huh?  
Zidane: You gave me the signal  
Zidane runs off into the Red Room.  
Freya: I didn't do anything.  
~Red Room~  
Zidane runs in  
Zidane: Hello everybody.  
Blank: It's about time, we have to get started right now!  
Dull: Yeah I've been waiting my ass off all day and I don't expect to be waited any longer.  
Ms. Finkle: I 'm not sitting with that beast here.  
Dull: Hey listen to me b*tch if I'm here to have this meeting to stop abortion give me one good damm reason why I shouldn't be here.  
Finkle: We have rights you know.  
Dull: Yeah and those rights are never to do abortion ya skanky b*tch!  
Zidane: Now now I'm the president and I order both of you to sit down peacefully.  
Finkle: Never, I will not be sitting here with him.  
Dull: Yeah and you'll never live my life ever again if you keep aborting people like us!  
Zidane hears something.  
Zidane: Oh I have to use the bathroom Blank take over for me.  
Blank: But I can't do anything right I...  
Zidane: Your right Princess take over!  
Beatrix: ok I'll do the best I can Mr. President.  
Zidane runs off.  
~Living Room~  
Zidane runs in.  
A crow is in the room.  
Freya: Hey look this crow just flew in here on it's own.  
Zidane: I don't care!  
Zidane runs off.  
~Green Room~  
Dagger: Oh what's taking him so long!  
Dagger gets up.  
Zidane comes in with the food.  
Zidane: Here it is sweety just like I promised.  
Dagger sits back down.  
Dagger: Oh Zidane your so thoughtful.  
Zidane places the dishes on the table and sits down.  
Dagger: Oh this food looks so delicious.  
Dagger starts eating.  
Zidane: Oh yes it does!  
Zidane hears the crow signal.  
Zidane: Oh I have to use the bathroom be right back.  
Dagger: But you just got here.  
Zidane: Don't worry I'll be back.  
Zidane runs off.  
~Living Room~  
Zidane runs in.  
Zidane: Now what?  
Freya: Huh?  
Zidane: You gave me the signal didn't you?  
Freya: No this crow did.  
Zidane: OOOHHH.  
Zidane runs off to the green room.  
~Green Room~  
Beatrix is on the table singing a song while the people are fighting each other.  
Zidane: What the?  
Blank: Mr. President this has gone nuts.  
Zidane: Now I um well I will, I, EVERYBODY FREEZE!  
Everyone stops.  
Zidane: Now everybody, I'm the president and everything will go my WAY!  
Zidane: Now sit down and lets talk.  
Everyone sits down.  
Zidane: Good now lets get started.  
Dull: Well I want this b*tch to start aborting people.  
Finkle: Well I say  
Soon she grabs Dull and throws him.  
He lands on a dog and the dog runs off with him.  
Dull: HELP! HELP! HELP ME!  
Everyone gets up and start chasing the dog.  
~Living Room~  
Everybody is still chasing the dog and run off into another room.  
Dagger walks in.  
Dagger: What was that sound Freya?  
Freya: Oh a couple of people chasing a dog.  
Dagger: And Zidane?  
Zidane and the rest of the people are still chasing the dog and Dagger stops him.  
Dagger: Zidane what's going on here!?  
Zidane: Dagger,well I'm just helping out.  
Dagger: I thought you where in the bathroom?  
Zidane: Well I um.  
The dog runs by with Mr. Dull on it and soon he flies off of the dog and lands on a chair.  
Dull: WHY YOU BASTARD!  
Dagger: Explain Zidane!  
Zidane makes a run for it when two caterers accidentally splattered cake on him.  
Zidane:.....  
Freya takes a finger and wipes off the frosting on him and puts it in her mouth.  
Freya: HHHMMM, taste like failure.  
~That night in Dagger and Zidane's Room~  
Zidane: Oh Dagger I'm so sorry about today.  
Dagger: Oh Zidane, why didn't you tell me about the abortion, I would've understand.  
Zidane: Oh Dagger, I'm so sorry I should've told you about it..  
Dagger: Oh Zidane you know I would have let you go on this.  
Zidane: You know I've learned something today. Whenever you have some of these type of meetings, you always have to tell your wife and never lie about it.  
Dagger: Oh you got that right, you know if you lie to me again I'm gonna have to get a divorce Zidane.  
Zidane: OOOOHHHH one of theses days Dagger I'm gonna!  
People in the background and Zidane: PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!  
They both kiss as the crowd cheer and clap!  
  
The End!  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehehe That Zidane, always getting himself in problems. So with the combination of That's My Bush on Comedy Central and Final Fantasy on the PSX I'd like to say that this was kinda a ok Fic. If you have a different point of view. Then REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I hope you had a fun time. Until then see you next time.  



End file.
